Almost since the Internet has come into being, businesses have been using it in an attempt to sell their merchandise. Using search engines, people (potential buyers) can enter queries that will cause those search engines to return, to those people, references to web pages that are relevant to those queries. The references returned typically will be ranked based upon some ranking algorithm used by the search engine. Such an algorithm can involve some measure of relevance (e.g., how many words of the query occurred within a web page, and/or a quantity of times that each such word occurred within the web page), but it may also involve a measure of a quantity of web pages that are known to be associated with a particular Internet domain. As used herein, an Internet domain comprises the last two parts (separated by a period) of a domain name in a Uniform Resource Identifier (URL), which comes before any single “/” characters in the URL. For example, in the URL “www.catalogdatasolutions.com,” the top-level domain is “.com” and the Internet domain is “catalogdatasolutions.com.” Many different web pages may be served by a web server that is owned and operated by the particular business to which this Internet domain is registered. Each of these web pages may have URLs that differ, but which are prefaced by the same identifier of this Internet domain. A subdomain of a web page also can be relevant. For example, “catalog.acme.com” is in a different subdomain than “www.acme.com.” The subdomain typically precedes the Internet domain in the URL. Some very well-known and popular search engines give great weighting, in their ranking algorithms, to the quantity of web pages that have URLs that are prefaced by the same Internet domain identifier and that are in the same subdomain. Thus, such search engines may place, most foremost in their list of search results, references to web pages having Internet domains and subdomains that are associated with the highest quantities of web pages (and which are to some extent still relevant to the query). Unfortunately, this can mean that smaller websites have a slimmer chance of having their web pages discovered by search engine users, and the businesses that own and operate those websites may have a correspondingly slimmer chance of selling their products to those search engine users.